kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Notes
Notes Operation FS (plot summary until episode nine) * Initiated by the successful destruction of a forward base * Starts with the operation to capture W Island * Requires resources in the southwestern seas * Leads to a fleet reorganization * The primary push is initiated with the operation to capture Abyssal Base MO ** Ongoing: Dealing with two huge Abyssal bases in the southwest, relative to the naval district ** Plan: Split their sea lanes & neutralize them in an order. ** Goals: Discover the Abyssal fleet's origins & goals. ** Cancelled *** Contains numerous references to actual Pacific War events & battles Current Operation (plot summary episode ten on) * Due to a remodelling, the fleets are reorganized; however, the Abyssal Fleet strikes back * In search of the [[Anime/Episodes#Episode 10|Abyssal operational base AF]], fleets are sent on reconnaissance * One goal is dealt with first with [[Anime/Episodes#Episode 11|Operations MI & AL]] ** Goals: Recover the Teitoku & neutralize the Naval District attack fleet *** Contains numerous references to actual Pacific War events & battles CG * Only on sea scenes ** Even then, certain shots are traditionally animated *** Leads to frequent switching Previews * The title & its reading * Kanmusu-related titles read by their seiyuu All kanmusu & Abyssals are redesigned for the anime * Probably for standardization purposes & ease of transfer into 3D * Anime kanmusu & anime Abyssals versus game kanmusu & game Abyssals * Shibafu Akagi into anime Akagi Kanmusu quotes are frequently employed * Possibility even when they do not quite fit Time progression * Timeskipping is evident, preventing derivations from day/night cycles & the script * Travel times are skipped given the planning maps shown throughout the series * Docking time, other than showing a few timers, is skipped * Operation dates & times are not provided other than in a relative fashion The series is split in half * Odd episodes are serious * Even episodes are usually character-focused As is the usual practice, physics is bent as necessary for viewer expectations, dramatic effect, & so forth. A Naval Base is within a Naval District. For example, the Kure Naval District's layout was: * Naval Base ** Naval Guard Unit ** Naval Arsenal ** Naval Hospital ** Naval Prison ** Naval Fuel Depot ** Special Naval Landing Forces * Submarine Base * Naval Infantry Barracks * Naval Fuel Depot * Security Squadron * Local Defence Squadron * Naval Air Group * Submarine Division Episode Notes Open Absolute Spoilers & click Notes in Contents Notes 1 Notes 2 Notes 3 Notes 4 Notes 5 Notes 6 Trivia Teitoku * The Teitoku delegates many tasks to the Secretary Ship ** Usually has a scene or two per episode * Scenes with the Teitoku are either from the Teitoku's perspective, or an angled shot to the visitors * Only their shadow is seen Secretary Ship * Has an aide * Intermediary between the teitoku & kanmusu * Has operational control ** Employs a Communications Officer ** Communications between the naval base & operating fleets utilize morse code. Arrows transmorgify in a yellow aura after shooting into aircraft * Fairies are in the planes rather than on. It's possibly the same for equipment. * As such, given the size of yamato's fairy .jpg one of Yamato's fairies, it seems they vary in size or can change size. The basic ''Kongou''-class armaments can fire in the X-form or compact form. Abyssal remodel is indeterminate unless noted The Abyssal aircraft launch in a mini-form, then enlarge within a yellow aura Abyssal shells are shown as cracked spheres. Combat ranges are extremely close The Naval Base has numerous fleets, but naturally, only the fleets Fubuki interacts with are ever seen deploying * Even during base emergencies A port is not necessary for departing or demounting equipment Beaching does not exist * Fully equiped kanmusu can walk on land & operate in shallow waters There is no hospital - only the docks Episode Trivia Open Absolute Spoilers & click Trivia in Contents Trivia 1 Trivia 2 Trivia 3 Trivia 4 Trivia 5 Trivia 6 Production * The initial broadcast was planned to be on Summer 2014, but due to reasons unknown, the date was pushed to Winter 2015. * Western & Eastern Japanese print ads were compositionally reversed The end of episode twelve confirmed a sequel. Ep12-end-S2-Confirmed.jpg|Sequel In the Works!! Partnerships * Pizza Hut partnered with the anime ** Monday, February 23rd, 2015 through Sunday, April 5th, 2015 *** Pizza doesn't appear in the anime unlike Code Geass' C.C. **** Well.... Anime partnership with Pizza Hut rewards chart.png|Rewards chart Anime partnership with Pizza Hut 2.png|Pizza box sleeve Anime partnership with Pizza Hut 3.png|Clear file illustration Anime partnership with Pizza Hut 4.png|Delivery container Anime partnership with Pizza Hut 5.png|Card-sized sticker Ship-Daughters-Team-up-with-Pizza-Hut-haruhichan.com-kantai-collection-x-pizza-hut-kancolle-5.jpg|A closed store front Eyecatches In each episode, the end of the commerical break has an illustration by a kanmusu artist Anime episode 1 CM outro.jpg|Fubuki by Shibafu Anime episode 2 CM outro.jpg|Sendai, Naka, & Jintsuu by bob Anime episode 3 CM outro.jpg|Nagato & Mutsu by Yoshinori Shizuma Anime Kongou.jpg|Kongou by Konishi Anime episode 5 CM outro.jpg|Shoukaku & Zuikaku by Konishi Anime episode 6 CM outro.jpg|Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma by Yadokari Anime episode 7 CM outro.jpg|Kaga by Shibafu Anime episode 8 CM outro.jpg|Yamato by Yoshinori Shizuma Anime episode 9 CM outro.jpg|Yuudachi by Ichiso Kujou Anime episode 10 CM outro.jpg|Ooyodo by Fujikawa Anime episode 11 CM outro.jpg|Akagi by Shibafu Anime episode 12 CM outro.jpg|Taihou by Humikane Shimada Category:Anime